


Scrapz and Waddles (One shot for now)

by tharkflark1



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: It’s Scrapz and Waddles, The Blue Devils, The blue devils au, which means we’re using the nicknames babeyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: This started out as me drawing a young boom!Sonic and then it got out of handAlso because I’m weak for Big Bro Boom
Relationships: Boom!Sonic & Movie!Sonic
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Scrapz and Waddles (One shot for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Scarfz = Boom  
> Buck = Modern  
> BB = Classic  
> Wachowski = Movie

Two blue blurs wind and weave their way through the foliage of the forest. A plane roars overhead, trying its best to keep up with the blue hedgehogs.

Of course, Egghead had some strange machine being made. Of course, Scarfz went by himself to investigate. And _of course,_ Wachowski went with him.

Buck sighs aloud; BB probs would have too if he wasn’t mute. The taller hedgehog brings his communicator to his mouth. “How much farther is it?”

“Not too much,” Tails’s voice buzzes through, more than a little exasperated. “I can’t believe he would even think about doing this by himself..!”

BB gives Buck a flat look, signing quickly. ‘ _This_ is _Scarfz we’re talking about, right?’_

 _Right._ Buck rolls his eyes. “He probs just wanted to show Wachowski how to ‘crack an Eggman’ to put it in simple terms.” Wachowski had only mentioned his Eggman a couple times, but from what they’ve heard, he wasn’t all that right in the noggin. Even more so than usual. “And I thought this would be an easy run-and-go.”

“It’s still pretty stupid of him.”

“Yeah, can’t really argue with that.”

It is all too soon when Eggman’s base comes into full view. A billow of smoke flows out of the top. Probably a good sign.

_Probably._

Skidding to a stop at the front door — or rather, what’s left of it — the two speedsters look at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. Tails lands not too far from them, spinning his namesakes and flying out of the cockpit.

“No debris or signs of a struggle outside. They must have been inside the whole time.” The fox says, landing next to the Sonics. “And who can blame them? The humidity really makes your fur itch.”

Buck snickers. “Good to know that Eggman’s incessant need to keep his mustache fine and pristine extends across all universes.”

Grabbing the duo’s attention, BB taps his foot impatiently, already a few steps inside the base. He points down the hall.

There’s a brief moment of silence before Buck punches his palm. “Alright then, time to see what Baldy McNosehair has built on his list of status quo-niks.”

Tails barks out a laugh as he follows suit. “ _Please_ can I call him that?”

* * *

_Ugh, my head… What was the license plate of that tree?_

The hedgehog winces as he sits up, clutching his head. He blinks a bit to try to see where he is, but it’s really bright. Suddenly, something papery touches his hand. At that, his eyes shoot open, abruptly pulling his hand away. Looking down, the stuff on the floor looks a bit like... tape? with some of it hanging off his arms. “Yuck. Used tape.” He grimaces. ith a quick shake, the rest falls off completely. 

Able to see now, the room he’s sitting in is completely trashed. Bits of metal and machinery lay scattered around, scorch marks littering the floor and walls. 

_Man, must have been some battle…_ He thinks as he shakily gets up, wiggling some of the tape on his legs off. _Wait, how did I get here?_ When _did I get here? Last thing I remember is being in the forest and then…_

As the hedgehog racks his brain, something moves out of the corner of his eye. He whirls around, spotting a bit of metal shifting unnaturally. Lifting up and suddenly back down and then repeating, someone... might be stuck!

Using his super speed, the hedgehog is quick to pry the metal off the person. 

And then he pauses.

Because the Mobian he saved is small, round, and _just like him_ . The child is partially curled up, covering his eyes and shivering, but still very clearly _another_ blue hedgehog. 

His eyes widen. _A person...like me?_ Getting down on his hands and knees, the taller hedgehog presses his muzzle against the cold metal floor, trying to catch the eye of the smaller. “H-heya..?” 

At his voice, the small Mobian peeks out slightly from behind its fingers. And with a surprised squeak, stumbles back into its stubby legs. It looks around frantically before staring back up at the other Mobian. 

“Wh-wh-who are you? _Where am I? Wh-where are my rings?!_ ” It’s practically hyperventilating but it’s so small maybe it just has tiny lungs..? 

Either way, still on his hands and knees, the taller hedgehog crawls slowly up to the child. “Hello! My name’s Sonic! I don’t know where I am either. And, I don’t know what these ‘rings’ are. How come you look like me?”

The smaller’s ears flick up. “You can’t be Sonic! I’m Sonic! And the rings were in a bag that were super duper important cuz Longclaw s-“ Suddenly, his ears wilt, eyes glazing over with fresh tears. “L-Longclaw…”

“Hey, hey! Don’t be sad!” The larger speedster says. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you find your rings!”

The hoglet wipes his muzzle with the back of his hand. “R-really?”

“Mmhm! Cuz that’s what heroes do! They help people!”

“‘Heroes’?” The smaller’s eyes are practically sparkling with a mixture of tears and excitement. “You’re a hero? Like in the stories? And you’ll help me?” He abruptly smushes his whole body into the older’s face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know Longclaw told me not to trust people but heroes are different, right?”

The taller hedgehog stands back up, holding the hoglet in his arms. He puffs his chest out in pride. “You bet!” 

The smaller giggles, rubbing his face to get rid of the rest of his tears.

Suddenly, a low groan comes from the wreckage in the middle of the room. Both hedgehogs stiffen as the pile moves and something large crawls it’s way toward them.

“ _Monster!_ ” 

And with the child safe in his arms, the speedster does the only thing he knows how to do in this situation: he runs.

* * *

After splitting up to cover a little more ground, Buck’s not sure what he’s expecting to run into while he searches the halls, maybe a badnik, maybe Eggman, preferably one of his selves; but what he’s not expecting is for something Wachowski-sized to barrel straight into his shins.

With a cry, both persons are knocked to the ground. The smaller of which is quicker to recover, manning a defensive stance.

“ _Son of a—_ “ Buck bites his tongue to keep from finishing the swear. Clutching his legs, the hero looks to what hit him—

“ _Wachowski!_ ” But, he’s wearing Scarfz’s bandana and is a little thinner than usual, wha…?

The smaller blue hedgehog raises an eyebrow, peering around to see if anyone else was around. Seeing no one, he speaks: “Wachowski? Who’s that?”

Buck sputters out an almost-laugh. “W-what? What are you talking about—?” 

And then, a hedgehog half the height of “Wachowski” peeks out from behind his legs, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Wait a minute. 

_Wait_ a minute…

With a shaky motion, Buck brings his communicator to his mouth. 

“Hey guys? I think we _might_ have a problem…”


End file.
